Cheick Kongo vs. Matt Mitrione
The fight was the first loss for Matt Mitrione. The Fight The first round began. Mitrione had his hands low early. He was southpaw. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Mitrione was trying to bait Kongo in. Four minutes. They were feeling each other out, no strikes have been thrown. The crowd began booing. Three thirty-five remaining. Three fifteen as Mitrione dodged a right hand. Three minutes remaining. They exchanged and clinched. Kongo kneed the thigh. Two thirty-five as Mitrione kneed the body. Kongo kneed the thigh, possibly the groin. Two fifteen as the crowd began getting restless. "Break 'em up!" The ref wanted work. Phew. Two minutes as Mitrione kneed the leg. The ref broke them up as the crowd booed. One thirty-five. Mitrione pressed in and grinned. Kongo landed a leg kick. One fifteen. Come on, guys... One minute. Kongo landed an inside kick. The crowd booed. Thirty-five. Mitrione caught a body kick for a single but he let Kongo up. Kongo landed a right to the body. Mitrione landed a left hand. Fifteen. They exchanged. The first round ended to heavy boos. 10-9 Mitrione but close. "Throw the inside leg kick," they told Kongo. The second round began. Kongo landed an inside kick and ate a counter straight left. Kongo landed another inside kick and a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Mitrione landed an inside kick of his own and ate a pair of hard leg kicks there. Four fifteen. Kongo really wanted that right hand. Mitrione landed a leg kick and he ate an inside kick and checked another. Four minutes. Mitrione slipped a right nicely. Kongo landed a right to the body and two upstairs. Mitrione checked a leg kick. Three thirty-five. Mitrione landed a big right hook. Three fifteen. Three minutes as Mitrione blocked a body kick and checked a leg kick. Mitrione pressed forward. "No freebies, Matt!" Two thirty-five. Kongo landed a leg kick. Mitrione landed an inside kick to the groin and they touched gloves. Two minutes. Kongo landed an inside kick. Kongo landed a partially slipped jab. One thirty. One fifteen remaining. Mitrione landed a right. Kongo landed a body kick. One minute left. Good exchange. Good head movement from Mitrione. Thirty-five remaining. Kongo landed a right elbow. Mitrione landed an inside kick and ate a leg kick. Mitrione landed a right hook. Fifteen. Mitrione flurried. He landed a right uppercut and the second round ended. 10-9 Mitrione. "He fucking runs," Mitrione complained. The third round began. Kongo landed a counter right. Mitrione checked a leg kick. He landed two quick left hands. Four thirty-five. Kongo landed a right to the body and another upstairs, he worked a double. He got it, Mitrione turned for a leglock. Four fifteen. Mitrione worked a kimura but gave up side control. Kongo elbowed the body twice with the right. He landed a right in under as Mitrione turtled up with four minutes. Mitrione tried another leglock, gave up the back. Kongo landed two rights in under there. Another and another. Three thirty-five as Mitrione stood to the standing back. He was cut over his left eye. Kongo kneed the leg and the body. Mitrione turned to the clinch. Three fifteen. Kongo kneed the leg. Three minutes. The cut was under the eye. Kongo kneed the groin and was warned. Kongo worked a single. Mitrione stuffed it. Two thirty-five. Kongo switched to a double and got it to half-guard. Kongo landed a pair of right elbows to the body and another. Two fifteen. Another elbow. Two minutes left. Kongo landed a right to the body. Another right elbow. One thirty-five as the crowd began booing again. Kongo landed a left hammerfist. A left hand and another and a hammerfist. Two right elbows to the body, a left elbow to the face. One fifteen. The ref wanted action. One minute. Kongo worked a choke from half-guard. Mitrione gave up the back defending. The ref wanted work. Thirty-five. Mitrione rolled for a leglock, regained half-guard there. He gave up the back. Kongo landed two rights. Fifteen with another and another and another. He was warned twice for the back of the head. Kongo worked a choke with neither hook. He let it go. 10-8 Kongo there. 28-28. I scored it a draw. Mitrione's left eye was nearly swollen shut there. It was very nearly. He was still smiling though. 30-27, 30-28 and 29-28 for the UD for Kongo. Hmm alright.